My Prince
by sarkywoman
Summary: Goten has a crush on his father's mate -Vegeta.


My Prince

SUMMARY: Goten has a crush and this shows everyone's thoughts on it.

DISCLAIMER: DBZ and it's characters do not belong to me, but to a much greater person from whom I am not trying to steal, as I am not making any profit from this.

PAIRING: Got/Veg, Gok/Veg, Tru/Got

NOTES: Goten and Trunks are in late high school in this one, because otherwise they would be too young and it would be too gross. I'm shocked at myself as it is. (Well, not really.)

GOTEN POV

Okay, so he's my best friend's dad. That's as good a place to start as any. Or perhaps not, as that best friend is more of a sometimes lover. Damn. What would Trunks say if I told him what my feelings were? Would he be angry, disgusted or upset? Would he tell my father? Worse, would he tell his?

I know everything about this crush is wrong. And yes, it's a crush. I don't see how it could be anything else. I'm not ready to marry Vegeta just yet, although I wouldn't turn down a proposal. I just want him so bad.

How could I fall for him? I'm one of the good guys, but then, so is he now. But he used to be bad. And Trunks said that he sometimes has lapses where he blows up things on purpose and stuff like that. So he is still bad. And I'm good; at least I'm meant to be.

Oh man, this is wrong on so many levels. I may be old enough to think these thoughts now, corrupted by high school and all that, but there's still one hell of an age gap between us. He'd be a dirty old guy if we tried anything, and my name would be blackened forever and I'd have the fun made of me at school. Not that I'd care if I had Vegeta.

He's a Prince too, my Prince. The Royal family of our race, he's from a royal bloodline. I'm a commoner, a third-class, like he's called my dad so many times. He definitely wouldn't stoop as low as to be with me, no matter how much I fantasise.

Maybe that's where the attraction lies. He's unattainable, so I like him. That's basic psychology, isn't it?

Damn it! That doesn't help. Knowing why I want him doesn't stop me wanting him. It doesn't help when he's always round here, talking to my dad.

My dad would be so angry if he knew my feelings towards his friend. He'd ground me until Vegeta was dead...oh man, don't think that. Don't start panicking that one of these monsters is gonna get the best of the Sayain Prince. I know he's the best. Better than my dad, at any rate. They think that just because my dad wins more often, that he's better than the Dark Prince. It's not their power that matters; it's their technique. I know if Vegeta really wanted to win, he would. Don't ask me why he'd ever want to lose, because I don't know, but I can just tell he's not trying these days. If he did, he'd blow my dad away.

I keep picking up the phone and going out the house, wanting to talk to Vegeta about this, perhaps tell my dad or Trunks and then run for cover, but I don't. I come back in the house, or put down the phone, and I sit back on my bed and think.

I know this is wrong, but how do I stop it? It's like I have no control of myself any more. I get really shy around him now, and it's so embarrassing when he gives me that confused look, like he can't work out what's got me so flustered.

Like he doesn't know. I wish he'd just stop letting me stew in it. He must know...oh man, what if he knows!

Of course he knows. The other day he was checking me out, I know it. When I looked at him though, he turned away. And he's meant to be the confident one! I keep wanting to shout at him, 'make a move already Vegeta!' but I don't. I keep my mouth shut.

The only thing worse than not being with my Prince is knowing for sure that he hates me.

Goku watched his son walk through the front room, say a small hello to him over the television and run off to his room.

GOKU POV

Come on Goten, talk to me! I know you're scared, but please! You'll feel all the better for getting it out in the open, I promise son.

But I know why he feels he can't talk to me. It's the same reason he can't talk to anyone else, because he's scared of the reaction he gets if he admits his feelings. I just wish I knew how to help him without hurting him.

He has to get over this. It's a crush, it'll fade, but I'm not sure whether it'll be before or after he gets his heart broken though.

Why Vegeta? He must know how I ...or perhaps not. I mean I haven't been exactly open about our relationship. Maybe that would change Goten's feelings, if I told him about my own. If I made him see how easy it is to fall for the Dark Prince, it's possible he'd stop blaming himself.

But Vegeta and me are of similar ages at least. And I'm not about to break up with him, whereas Goten would get turned down so quickly.

That would break my little soldier.

Okay, so maybe he's a bit old to be called my little soldier any more, but hell, these are my thoughts so I can call my son what I like.

Just like I can think what I like about my lover. In my head I won't be accused of straying to the dark side. A little S & M never hurt anyone. Like that time...

No, straying off the point here Goku. You're worried about your son having a crush on your lover remember?

Right then. What to do. Does Vegeta know? I never thought about that. What if Vegeta's waiting for my son to ask, what if he's ready to change for a younger model?

No, don't think like that. Vegeta isn't like that. At least, not anymore. Oh why couldn't Goten have problems with girls or homework like Gohan?

It was no good, a talk was necessary. But not now. Mainly because I don't think I could say a single sentence in that direction without blushing and stuttering. There's just something off about all of this. I don't want to have to get territorial against my own son, I shouldn't have to even think about it! But I saw Vegeta's glance at Goten the other day, and jealousy had needed beating down with a stick. The Sayain Prince is my property! Nobody else can touch, even (especially) if they're related.

At least Gohan had problems with a normal crush. Poor Videl wouldn't know what had hit her.

But back to Goten. My son needs to confide in someone before all of this exploded in his face.

And for once, I wish I had only had one child. Vegeta had got it right in that aspect of parenting, at least.

Oh boy, Trunks! Trunks would probably not be sympathetic to know his best friend was pining for his father, and Trunks was the only friend Goten had at the moment.

Curse mind-numbingly sexy Sayain Princes everywhere.

Trunks paced his bedroom, trying to think where he had gone wrong. He and Goten had been hitting it off big style, and then this. He'd known something was up, but he'd only worked out exactly what that was yesterday when his friend had gone beetroot red when Trunks' own father had spoken to him.

TRUNKS POV

What is Goten trying to pull here? He knows my dad's my role model! Why would he fall for him? And over me too!

I love Goten like he was my soul mate or something. We may only be in high school, but I know my feelings for him run deep. I just wish things were easier. We've been together, what, four times now? I should have told him before what that meant to me. I should have let him know it meant more than just a release of lust. I love Goten. But he likes someone else now.

My own dad! Gross! Now I'm prepared to go on a controversial talk show. But I just don't get it. Dad's like more than twice Goten's age, and that's just disgusting. I can hardly bear to be around my best friend any more, and that's saying something as I couldn't stand to be without him for more than two seconds before.

Goten can break his own heart if he has to, but why drag mine along for the ride? Maybe I should tell his dad. Goku would be horrified to find his son wanting the ex-enemy. Yeah, that would be neat, if it weren't for the fact that Goten would find out it was me and hate me forever. Damn.

My dad is like my hero. He's my role model and I think ending up like him would be the best result I could get. Perhaps I could be a bit more warm-hearted though. He's never kind to anyone, especially Goten, so what's with my love's little crush thing?

And my dad's no better. I wish I could deny it, but I saw him the other day as he looked at Goten. There was lust in that gaze, I can't mistake it. My dad is lusting after my boyfriend!

And is boyfriend too strong a definition for our relationship? Me and Goten have never really sat down and spoken about this thing we have going on. I think we're both too nervous. I know I am. Of course, I could be wrong about him, he could just be getting off with me because he can't get the best.

I don't want to be second choice. I love Goten dearly, and losing him would be the worst thing that could happen to me, but I'm not gonna let him lead me on then leave me when he decides he can't keep up the charade.

I'm gonna have to leave him first if I'm gonna keep my pride. And, according to my dad, that's something Saiyans have to do. I listen to dad's advice. He's kinda cold and unemotional, so any father-son moments can't be taken for granted. Unless of course he's with someone else's son.

Okay, didn't need that mental image thanks. Okay, I'm talking to myself. Well actually thinking to myself. Oh man, I must be spending too much time in my room, I'm going crazy.

But I can't go down there. Dad'll be there, acting all smug and sly 'cos he knows he has an admirer. At least I think he knows. Goten will be sitting there saying things like 'Wow, you must be the best Saiyan ever', with a hand on heart sigh. Bleurgh. And his dad, Goku, will be sitting there completely oblivious to everything. Idiot.

And plus there's that little part of me that worries about finding them both alone...and together. I think I would kill myself if I had that image haunting my mind day and night. Dads do not have sex, it's a well-known fact.

And best friends-turned-passionate-lovers go nowhere near these same fathers. It's just wrong.

And probably happening.

Vegeta stretched out on the sofa until he felt comfortable and let himself relax. He rarely did this, instead he liked to push his own limits as part of his training, but tonight he had decided to go all out. He was even going to read the paper. And not think about the boy.

VEGETA'S POV

Not my fault. It's bound to happen really, the kid's so much like his father. Damn, bad thoughts. Oh hell I'm evil, what do you expect?

I can see that discussion arising at the dinner table in their household sometime soon.

Chichi: 'So Gohan, what did you do today?'

Gohan: 'Saved the world, you?'

Chichi: 'Went shopping. Goku?'

Goku: 'Continued my affair with the Prince of the Saiyans, Vegeta.'

Goten: 'Wow, what a coincidence! I was having bad thoughts about the very same Saiyan!'

Gohan: 'I thought you were sleeping with Trunks...'

And so on. A cute boy, although my feelings are for his father. What a Saiyan Goku is. As common as muck, but wow, what muck.

I just wish I knew what to do. Checking out his son's cute little butt the other day was a BIG mistake. I sensed the increase of rage and jealousy in both Trunks and Goku immediately. It wasn't as if I was considering anything. I was just window-shopping, as it were.

I never thought about Trunks though, interesting titbit of information about my son that was. Never thought he was that way inclined. Hmm, I wonder if I had an effect on him...no, there's no way he could have known about Kakarrot and me. Bulma doesn't even know, and the woman's had more clues than a television detective.

Like when I come home wearing clothes that are approximately four sizes too big because my own have been...messed up. When I'm home late and the way Kakarrot and me have been patrolling for evil together and sneaking off when there are group gatherings.

Oh well, probably best she doesn't know, it would just complicate things even more, if that was possible. Let's see, my lover's son, who is meant to be in love with _**my** _son, has a crush on me. Yes, that should be easy to work out.

Perhaps I need a holiday away from them all, and I would fly off somewhere tropical if I thought I could leave them all alone without them killing each other. Hawaii would be nice, if I could be sure I wouldn't be forced to wear an awful shirt like the one Bulma made me wear. Fear the Saiyan Prince, for he is wearing PINK!

Damn her. Damn them all. Perhaps I should fly off and see if they kill each other. Except, I don't really want Kakarrot to die. He is my lover after all, I suppose I should show some affection. And my son is to be the heir to my tarnished Saiyan throne. The boy?

Well he is quite nice. But maybe I should keep that one to myself until this thing blows over. I really don't want Kakarrot tying me to the bed again...honest.

It's nice to feel wanted though. And a little father-son competition never hurt any relationship.

END

(Unless you want another chapter that is. Which you don't, do you? If you do, I might just have an idea....)


End file.
